


Big Ears, Big Mouths

by paragadesluster



Series: Pouch of Pebbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, F/M, Language, kidquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragadesluster/pseuds/paragadesluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children say the damndest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Ears, Big Mouths

"Love, can you take care of Kelaris today, the nursemaid is sick.” Renessa Trevelyan called to her husband Cullen.  
“I’m training new recruits in the ring today its not really the place for a toddler.” Cullen replied scraping the shaving cream off of his cheek with his knife. Renessa came out of her side of the closet buttoning up her usual crème blouse.  
“Well Im taking Natalia with me to the war room and I cannot take them both.” She replied coming up behind him and wiping a bit of cream that managed to get behind his ear away. Cullen turned to face her, kissing her briefly on the forehead replied “Well alright, but if Kel comes away swearing like a sailor, I’m blaming you.” Renessa laughed and pecked him quickly on the lips.  
“That’s fair, but if Nat comes away liking politics, I’m blaming you.” She said walking down the stairs, his groan of joking disapproval echoing in her wake.  
–  
…help with the matter it would be much appreciated.  
With Kindest Regards,  
Empress Celene of Orlais  
Renessa rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache already forming. Natalia sat on her lap happily playing with Liliana’s war table pieces. Renessa glanced at the tactics she was using, apparently Skyhold’s forces and the Orlasians were on opposing sides of the battle with Nevarran Templars being used as ammunition. Now theres a fun image.  
Focus Renessa, the faster you finish these the faster you get to leave. Renessa sighed. The Orlasians needed help. Again.  
“Fuck Orlais. Never should have made her Empress.” Renessa muttered tossing the letter into Josephene’s pile of “to deal with later”.  
“Fuck Orlais.” Natalia said looking up at her mother smiling.  
“Oh shit- I mean, damn it, I just- Nat, please don’t say those words your father will never let me hear the end of it, okay sweetheart.” Natalia nodded and went back to her game. Renessa sighed in relief, hopefully she could keep that as their little secret. Renessa went back to work, only to be interrupted by the whispering of her daughter repeating fuck Orlais, fuck Orlais in a sing song manner to the tune of a bar song that she had heard once.  
Shit, Renessa thought, I’ll never hear the end of this one.  
–  
“You call that a block? But your shield up, don’t just let it hang there like a dinner plate. AND keep your sword up, the enemy won’t be as nice as Ser Barris!” Cullen yelled his daughter slung on his hip, her head nestled in his feather pauldrens. Her keen green eyes were locked on the spectacle.  
His new recruits were going to need some work. The one in the ring, Moris, fell to the ground and yielded. A lot of work, he amended.  
“You’ve got to stay the hell up. Do you think that the enemy will let you take a fucking breather, get up man, show me what you’ve got!” Ser Barris yelled at the man, lending him a hand up off of the ground. Morris sighed and took his hand. Kelaris grabbed Cullens chin and made him look at her.  
“Daddy, what does fucking mean?” She asked quietly, of the twins she was always the shyer one of the two. Which is why her question surprised him. Well, shit, he thought, I’ve corrupted my daughter.  
“Uhhh, well, it’s a bad term to describe an adult activity. I’ll tell you- well, you’re mother will tell you more when you are older.” Kelaris nodded and leaned her head back on his shoulder.  
“Kel, you won’t – er – tell her about this will you?” He asked tipping her small head back to look at him.  
“No, Daddy.” She said and looked back at the fighters. Thank the maker he said as he returned to watching Ser Barris. He really did love his children.  
–  
The small family was gathered in Cullen and Renessa’s room laying on their bed relaxing. The day was finally over and the twins were laying in between their parents holding hands and laughing as Cullen blew raspberries on their stomachs.  
Renessa leaned against her headboard, staring at her family, feeling peaceful for the first time since this morning. Cullen caught her eye and winked at her, his thoughts matching hers at the moment. There was nothing better he liked hearing than that of his daughter’s laughs. It made him feel useful and like he belonged somewhere, finally. Kissing his daughters wetly on their foreheads he picked both of his girls up and slung one over each shoulder.  
“I think it’s time for bed loves, what do we say to mommy?” He said so that their faces were turned towards Renessa, who smiled hugely.  
“Fuck Orlais!” they both screamed loudly. Renessa’s jaw dropped and her face flushed red. Slowly, Cullen turned around and locked eyes with her.  
“…mouths of sailors hum?” he said quirking an eyebrow at her. Renessa covered her face with her palms and said nothing.  
“We’ll talk after I’ve put them to bed.” He said winking at her. Renessa nodded, certain now that she would never hear the end of this.


End file.
